mseversefandomcom-20200214-history
Feraguo
Feraguo is a Weird West plane which is the setting of the Feraguo block, consisting of Iron Horse (4566 AR) and Rail War (4571 AR). Locations Marinton Ravengulch Lumenbay Izumito Tianban Galvan Rawthlin Dellan Factions Rail Barons Horse Lords Outlaws Devisers The Midnight Order The Empire Plot Iron Horse The planeswalking thief Maram travels to Feraguo following rumors of an artifact of implausible power, pursued by the lawman Heddwyn. Unbeknownst to them, that's exactly where Heddwyn wants them to go; he's been there before and so already has connections. Maram recruits a local, Tenne, to help them carry out the heist; meanwhile, Heddwyn's reconnected with his old friend Marshal MacLain and gotten deputized. Tenne and Maram board the train transporting the artifact, and Maram manages to acquire it, but are intercepted by Heddwyn before they can escape with the goods. They fight on top of the train, and Heddwyn wins; Maram throws the artifact to Tenne and planeswalks away, forcing Heddwyn to choose between letting his nemesis escape or letting Tenne get away with the crime. Cursing, he follows Maram into the Blind Eternities, and Tenne vanishes into the desert with Destiny's Heart. Although a planeswalker and a gunslinger of impeccable skill, Anne Sullivan wants nothing more than to be left alone to run the Sullivan family ranch. Trouble finds her, however, in the form of the railroad man Jeremiah Stone and the mad doctor Neblus Mirr. Her ranch is in an ideal place for the transcontinental railroad, currently under construction, to run through, and Mr. Stone's been sent by Union Rail to acquire it by whatever means necessary. Neblus, on the other hand, is one of the leaders of a cult trying to bring horrifying ancient creatures from beyond the stars back to Feraguo; one of the seals keeping them away is located beneath the ranch. Eventually, Dr. Mirr tries to infiltrate the ranch and steal the seal, but is confronted by Anne; he tries to talk his way out of it, but lets slip his mission, and Anne promptly responds by shooting him in the head. Accused of his murder, she's forced to flee the authorities, leaving Jeremiah free to purchase the ranch, whereupon it's torn down and a rail line built through it. The Sullivan Gang Five years pass between Iron Horse and Rail War. The transcontinental railroad's completed, but the rivalry between Henrike Clevain's Union Rail and Yoshida Takumi's Mountain-Western merely continues to escalate. Each hires outlaws to sabotage the other's trains, and a full-fledged corporate war is at hand. Meanwhile, Anne Sullivan has been keeping just out of reach of the law while raiding the Midnight cultists' operations. Unfortunately, despite the setbacks she inflicts, they're still barely ready to summon their masters in time for the planetary alignment that will let them return home. Desperate, Anne leaves Feraguo to recruit heroes to help her save it. Traveling back in time 200 years via the artificial plane known as The Spindle, she meets the enigmatic Who Speaks Without Name (Speaker, for short) and the tea merchant Lady Mari. While she fails to recruit Speaker, Lady Mari finds her descriptions of the creatures menacing Feraguo worryingly familiar, and decides to return to the future with Anne. Although her powers are somewhat diminished by the post-Mending multiverse, she's nevertheless a master of the use of white mana in combat, both to heal and to annihilate, and brings with her a formidable force of celestials. The vampire planeswalker Mei Liva is looking for redemption, and maybe a bit of revenge, and Anne's mission offers her a chance for both. She seems unusually eager to fight eldritch horrors, specifically. She brings an odd variety of expertise to the gang; mind-reading, information-gathering, getting into and out of dangerous situations, and protecting her allies' minds from the horrors' madness. The last planeswalking member of the Sullivan Gang is perhaps also the most unusual; the red panda Xiong Mao. After the events of Glacia: Hail to the Queen, he's dedicated to protecting the meek of the multiverse, and Feraguo's certainly in need of protection. Cunning, determined, and resilient, he serves as a guardian, leading the charge, then keeping his allies out of trouble. These four, and an extensive assortment of local heroes and scoundrels, form the Sullivan Gang, and dedicate themselves to saving Feraguo from the horrors that are overrunning it. The Rail War While the tensions between Union Rail and Mountain-Western break out into open warfare, with their home governments powerless to maintain order in the frontier, a second, hidden war is being fought for Feraguo itself. The Gang soon finds that sufficient weaponry and skill is capable of slaying the horrors, which as Lady Mari notes is quite different from the similar creatures that once attacked her home. Eventually, however, they realize that they need to strike at the source of the problem rather than merely cleaning up horrors, and split up into multiple groups. Anne Sullivan and Lady Mari lead a team west to Izumito, the seat of General Ito Tsubasa's military government, following Mei Liva's investigations that pinned General Ito as a Midnight Order pawn. Battling eldritch horrors in the heart of the city, they eventually confront Tsubasa himself, but little do they know their actions are advancing the plans of a third party. The figurehead Empress has been plotting to overthrow General Ito's regime and reclaim the sweeping imperial power her ancestors wielded, and Anne's strike provides the perfect window of opportunity. While Anne Sullivan kills General Ito, the Empress' loyalists eliminate his key supporters, leaving her in control of the city by the time the outlaws make their escape. Meanwhile, Xiong Mao leads a group of rangers north to the Midnight Order's observatory at Dellan. Though the winter snows make the passage almost impossible, Xiong's persistence and skill bring his team through to Dellan, chilled but alive. Once there, they wreak havoc throughout the observatory, eventually finding the Gatebreaker device the Order used to release their masters from their prison. The mad deviser Riga van Tarren, demolitionist Sammel Wyldjack, and pilot Caylin Whirlwind are able to reverse the device, sealing the prison, and without either control of a government or a steady flow of new horrors influencing the world, the Sullivan Gang is able to clean up the rest of the Midnighters and their monsters with little difficulty. The Gang disperses: Mei Liva and Xiong Mao planeswalk away; Lady Mari returns to the past; most of the locals go back to their old lives as outlaws or martial arts instructors or whatever they did before. Anne Sullivan is left without a home to go back to, however; the Sullivan ranch is a train station, there's a bounty on her head, and the world doesn't need any more saving. She looks around at her home one last time, then planeswalks away. There's nothing left for her on Feraguo, but there's a whole multiverse out there, and perhaps it's time she sees some more of it. Category:Planes Category:Planes with sets